Two years ago, investigators at KUMC developed a new macaque model system for HIV disease that is closer to the HIV/human system than any other known model. This chimera of SIV which bears the envelope of HIV-1 (SHIV) causes immunosuppression and AIDS coupled with neurological disease in macaques. This constitutes a major advance in the animal model field for stimulating HIV. At that point in time, we estimate the requirement for macaques will increase from the existing 95 more than 150 for the AIDS program plus approximately non for non-AIDS by 2000. In addition to the SHIV program, new demands for space have come from the Center for Reproductive Sciences which has recently secured a major Center Grant from NIH. Part of the new Center grant-related requirements are the expansion of a transgenic facility for mice. Due to space limitations, we have reached a point where our present AAALAC accredited facility, supervised by five veterinarians will not be able to provide the total care and services required for research at the Medical Center. Funds are requested only to build additional space for the SHIV program and the vacated space will allow the transg3enic mouse program to expand.